Collapsible storage bins, including those that are provided under a seat of a motor vehicle such as the second row seat in a crew cab pickup truck, are well known to those in the art. Such bins are very useful for holding small items such as tools and the like.
This document relates to a new and improved collapsible storage bin comprising a single displaceable sidewall connected to two self-erecting end walls. Such a construction allows the storage bin to be quickly and easily erected. Further, the collapsible storage bin includes an end wall locking handle or lever to secure the storage bin in the erected position. Advantageously, the end wall locking handle functions from either side of the vehicle, thereby providing enhanced operator convenience. When the collapsible storage bin is collapsed, the outer face of the displaceable sideweall defines a flat load floor.